


Five times thor had a spark + one time it was for good reason

by black_box_boy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, It’s just one fic Idk what y’all want, M/M, cheesy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_box_boy/pseuds/black_box_boy
Summary: When Thor has strong emotions, he often has trouble controlling his lighting
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	Five times thor had a spark + one time it was for good reason

Bruce squinted at the light coming in from the long windows as he walked toward the kitchen. It was a quieter morning at the avengers compound. Usually, there would be the sound of pots and pans clinking together and fighting over what to watch on tv, but today you could hear a pin drop. 

Thor as per usual was sitting at the table eating his usual sugary cereal. As he passed by, Bruce put a hand on his lover's cheek and felt the gentle scratch of his beard. Thor turned his head to kiss Bruce’s palm and as he did a tiny bit of electricity passed through his lips and into Bruce’s hand. He smiled as he bent down to kiss Thor’s hairline and mumble a quiet   
“Good morning, sparkles” to him before he moved to make a cup of coffee 

~~~  
“Do you ever look up at the stars and want to live up there forever?” 

Thor looked toward his musing boyfriend 

“You do realize I used to live in outer space right?” 

“Well, I know that. But that’s different. You lived on Asgard. I’m talking about living in space itself. Moving around from Star to Star, meeting new people and seeing new places as you drift to different planets. It all sounds so peaceful...”

He could see the reflection of the night in Bruce’s eyes, the stars perfectly lighting up the browns and blacks in his irises. Something about the cool late summer air and the way Bruce talked, made Thor suddenly lean in and press his lips against Bruce’s in a sweet and gentle kiss. The light by the door of the roof flickered for just a second and Bruce’s hair stuck out in every direction. When he pulled away Thor rested his forehead on Bruce’s.   
“You’re so gorgeous when you talk about space.”  
Bruce grinned and shoved Thor lightly as he smoothed down his hair.  
“Shut up.”

~~~~  
Thor picked Bruce up and twirled him around, both of them giggling like little kids. 

“Easy, easy, your electricity’s gonna mess up the system!” He was trying to sound serious but Bruce could barely get words out over each laugh 

Thor slowly put him down and kissed his cheek.   
“Be up for dinner in twenty minutes, then we’re watching movies for the rest of the night. No more work darling.”

You could tell a few computers were working to reboot or had frozen with the sudden surge of energy, but Bruce could hardly be mad. His boyfriend was such a dork

~~~  
“I am proud to present the Copley medal for outstanding achievement in scientific research to doctor Bruce Banner!”   
The whole room erupted in applause as Bruce walked across the stage in his nicest suit. The presenter slipped the medal over Bruce’s head and just as he did so, the whole room went pitch black.

Attendees nervously mumbled to each other as they took their phones out for a little light.   
“No need to panic, the generator should kick in soon.”  
No sooner had the words left the presenters mouth, the lights came back on and the sound system began working again.   
“This happens every time Dr. Banner is at an award ceremony. It’s like you’re cursed or something.” The man joked 

Bruce looked out into the crowd at an embarrassed but smiling Thor. Thor gave a little wave and mouthed an ‘I love you’ to his boyfriend onstage.

Bruce laughed to himself.   
“Something like that.”

~~~  
Tony let out a yelp as the bathroom went dark. He groaned and put the bottle of shampoo down. As much as he would love to say this was the first time this has ever happened, it’s the third time this month. Since they had gotten engaged, Thor and Bruce had been in their pre-honeymoon stage and thus made the power in the compound be unpredictable. He stuck his head out of the shower curtain and yelled, for the third time this month:

“Thor stop making out with your boyfriend in the kitchen I’m trying to take a shower !!!”

He could hear the happy couple laugh and Tony shook his head. What was he going to do with those two?

~~~  
"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore." Thor took the ring from the officiant and set it in place on Bruce’s hand. 

"I give you this ring as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your husband. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours." Bruce slipped a ring of his own into Thor’s left hand. 

“By the power invested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husbands. Bruce, go ahead.” Tony joked and stepped back as the newlyweds kissed. Both of Bruce’s hands cupped Thor’s face and Thor picked his husband up and spun him around.   
The power in the surrounding area surged out and the guests each lit a lantern to light the night sky along with the stars.   
If Thor is doing anything this exciting, there’s bound to be electricity.


End file.
